


Where You Could Be Found

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foot Fetish, Licking, Maledom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hermione gets caught undressed in her dorm room by Cormac McLaggen, and while on any other day she would be repulsed by the vain prick, him showing up shirtless, sweaty, and fresh off of Quidditch practice has her looking at even his worse qualities in a new light. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dorm check!"

The words were so sudden, so quick, and Hermione was caught with her clothes off. All of her clothes. Caught naked and yelling in utter panic in the face of the sudden bursting open of the door, as Cormac McLaggen stood in the doorway looking around quickly, at least until his eyes settled onto the naked brunette standing in front of him. He was shirtless, his muscular body glistening with sweat as he stood panting in the doorway, like he had been running a lot, but all of his attention now fell onto Hermione.

Standing in the middle of the room completely naked and not immediately near anything to touch, Hermione yelped and screamed in utter panic, hands trying to cover her groin and her arm going over her breasts as she yelled, "You could have knocked, Cormac! This is the girls' dorm, how are you even up here?" 

"Prefect business," Cormac explained, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. "We were told to check all the dorm rooms for stink bombs, I was coming to get you." While closing the door at least kept other people from peeking in to gawk at the naked Hermione, the fact he was on the other side left her furious.

"And why are you shirtless?" There was no coming down from this surge of panic-driven yelling for Hermione. She had been caught completely off by Cormac.

"Just got back from Quidditch practice when they told us. I was changing." His eyes continued to stare at Hermione, doing little to ease up or bring her any comfort at all, the pressure of his intentions really getting to her as she continued to try and cover herself up, and she did not do a very good job at all. "Hey Granger, nice tits."

"Go away," she said, cheeks burning up as she felt the pressure hit her, not even remotely ready to deal with this shit today. "Why anyone thought a vain, aggressive, impolite, crude boy like you should be a prefect is beyond me. This might be the first time I've even seen you do any work as a prefect; I thought you only accepted the job so you could bring girls to the prefect's bathroom for a snog."

"Why, did you want to go?" Cormac asked, drawing a surprised, sharp noise from Hermione. He drew closer, eyeing her up and down. "I like a cute girl with some brains, and you have a great body. Maybe we can blow off the stink bomb thing and settle into a warm bath together, you and I. You must regret not taking a ride during the Christmas party and being a huge bitch to me instead, but I'll tell you what. Put that hot little mouth of yours to work 'apologizing' to me, and I'll forgive you for it all and give you the best fuck you've ever had."

The utterly ego-drunk crudeness with which Cormac spoke should have disgusted and infuriated Hermione. He was absolutely out of line with everything he said, and she wanted to slap him, if not for the fact it would have given her a better look at her most intimate places. But frustratingly, as she tried to make sense of this insane situation upon her. She had no idea how to respond to any of this, but for some reason she found herself dealing with even more and worse than that in the form of a spiraling ache inside of her. Something about his words turned her on. She didn't want it at all, but her eyes began to pay closer, hotter attention to his strong, muscular chest, body aching with the pulse of a guilty rush of desire that she wished so strongly that she could push against and fight off, but she found herself sinking impossibly into lust.

"You should leave now," she said, voice trembling with frustrated and conflicted feelings.

Cormac picked up on it too. He had absolutely no sense for what someone was thinking and what they thought, an inconsiderate and self-absorbed egomaniac who only cared about himself. But when a girl was ogling him, he took notice. It was the only time he ever did. And Hermione was definitely interested. He closed the gap between them, shoving the hand over her groin away and replacing it with his own, cupping her mound and locking eyes with her as he made his move. "Tell me again," he said, and sank a finger into her, making Hermione gasp as he began to rock the single digit in and out of her. "Fuck, you're wet."

Every bit of resistance and sternness Hermione had been desperately trying to muster up into a cohesive front melted away with the penetration of even just one finger inside of her, a nervous gasp following as her body shivered and she sank into his touch, chewing her lower lip, eyes drifting all over his shirtless, glistening body more and more, confused and dizzy under this mess. She felt a need pulsing within her, something powerful and primal, begging her to give in to it. "I want to..." She drifted off, head rolling back, eyes struggling to pull away from his sweaty pecs, but she couldn't. "I want to worship your body with my mouth."

Hands so quickly forced Hermione down that she didn't realize what was happening for a second, coming face to face with Cormac's abs as she was shoved down to her knees, but she didn't hesitate for a moment, shoving forward and letting the delirium rule her as she pushed her face in and began to drag her tongue along his body, hands grabbing his hips and fingers digging into the loops of his jeans. Hermione felt herself overcome by the pulse of something weird and hazy, something that she didn't know how to deal with, but which ignited within her a kind of want that she couldn't ignore.

Hermione started at his abs, tongue slithering its way in between each individually defined muscle. She could taste the sweat on him, the exertion heavy upon him from Quidditch practice and probably from running to grab her, too. she wasn't even sure why she was doing this when they apparently had prefect duties to take care of, but Hermione was so completely lost to these desires now that she couldn't bring herself to care or to stop this, letting the desires do to her things she felt almost embarrassed about. Her tongue continued to lick and adore and embrace the swell of something so twisted and needy inside of her that she really had no idea how to deal with it. She had never before been this turned on and this available to someone at the same time.

Further up his torso she went, moaning her way along the caress up toward his pecs. Her tongue grew more comfortable and eager with each pass of her loving attention. The swell of desire bubbling inside of her was something so hazy and intense that Hermione wondered if there was something wrong with her as she licked the sweat up off of Cormac's body, if he'd taken some kind of pheromone-based love potion or if she'd been hit by a curse and didn't even know it. This was all so ridiculous and so insane for her, and the more she gave up to it the less she felt like she really understood how to handle it all.

"Now isn't this all much better?" Cormac asked, allowing Hermione to adore him. "I knew brainy girls like you all wanted hunky guys to pin them down and fuck them. Weasley and Potter don't have bodies like me. You know it, I know it. You want a real man, and I'm going to give you that." His hand reached around back to smack at Hermione's ass, drawing a surprised noise from her lips as she got up to his neck and his shoulders, licking him all over, desperation guiding her down deep into the throes of something so hazy and so powerful that she was left desperate, aching, craving him. 

Hermione wished she didn't, wished she was stronger than this. More capable of composing herself. But the taste of his sweat was intoxicating, and her hands grabbing at his muscular torso and his jeans gave her even more helpless feelings of desire and interest. She needed him, and she couldn't help herself now. "On the bed," she whined, not even wasting a second in shoving him back, walking him up to the edge of a bed. Not even her bed; she was pretty sure she'd shoved a sweaty and hot Cormac onto Lavender's bed. Fitting. If she was going to get fucked by the guy she wanted to make Ron jealous with, where better to do it than on Lavender's bed.

"You can get my pants off for me," Cormac said, letting Hermione do all the work in tugging them off. Tugging them off was a struggle with his shoes in the way, so she pulled them off too, throwing them to the ground in impassioned, fervid need, the desperation getting to her as she got toward his boxers and pulled them right off, gasping in raw arousal at the sight of his cock, which even at half-mast was so impressive that Hermione wanted to worship it. Her head swam with a lust for the male form that she had never felt before, every part of Cormac deserving of her undivided attention, and with his legs still in the air so she could undress him, her attention settled very quickly onto the nearest part of him she could get: his feet.

With no idea what was coming over her, Hermione pushed forward and began to lick Cormac's left foot. She'd never paid any mind to feet before, but as she threw herself into this mess she felt herself so overwhelmed and needy that it didn't matter to her now. She craved it, begging for the chance to indulge now as she licked his foot all over, holding onto his ankle and keeping it in the air. "Lick my foot, Granger. Be my little bookworm slut and clean it all off. You can't give me a tongue bath without getting at my feet. Make sure to suck on the toes, too."

To be spoken to like this should have infuriated Hermione, should have driven her mad. But she couldn't help herself now, as she licked her way up his sole toward his toes, tongue slithering in between each individual digit before sucking on his big toe. Her eyes closed as all this delirious heat and excitement got to her, and a clueless Hermione felt more and more invested with each passing second in the chance to throw herself at the opportunity. She wished she could tell him not to talk to her that way. Instead, she moaned around his toes as she sucked on them, her tongue happily surrendering everything to the guilty thrill of servitude and submission that she found herself taken by.

Cormac's other foot received the same treatment. Of course it did. She was lost now to this desperation, to the aches within her that had her legs trembling and her body seeking utter surrender. His sweat had her hooked now, and her head swirled with all manner of dizzying delights and ideas, sinking into the hunger and chaos of the moment readily. Down she went, deeper, hotter, embracing her passions and letting something different come over her. Worshiping Cormac's feet was not her proudest moment, but it was what Hermione felt herself ready to give in to as she adored him thoroughly before even thinking about moving on.

But once she did, Hermione didn't actually pull her tongue back to do it. She licked her way down Cormac's leg, adoring her way slowly down, licking up more sweat along the way as her eyes drifted back toward his. Unable to tear her gaze away from him, there was nothing but heat and passion to adore Hermione as she let the pleasure hold so tight onto her, as she embraced this chaos and this desire. She traced in closer and closer, watching Cormac's cock now standing rigid and ready, aching with need. The desperation ruling Hermione now felt untenable, but she was in far too deep now to pull herself from this descent downward into madness.

The crease between thigh and pelvis brought Hermione right up by his cock, cheek brushing along it, and if there was a point of no return it was probably this, but even still she pressed on. "Your cock is so big," she moaned, voice rumbling with drunken glee as she brought her tongue along his flesh, tracing around his cock first as best she could, up to his waist to tease him a little bit. Her hands settled onto his thighs, eyes beady and aching. She trembled, tongue tracing back the way it came and took its sweet time in drifting its way toward his cock. Once she actually did this, it was going to be madness, and Hermione didn't want to hold anything back. She needed this, no matter how insane it was.

So she licked along his cock, whimpering in submissive glee at the way it twitched and ached against her touch. "Only a real slut would be able to cover this cock with spit," he groaned. "But you're a real slut aren't you, Granger? A dirty bookworm whore finally getting her taste of a real man. A real, sweaty, hard working man fresh off the Quidditch field. How does a real man taste?"

"So good!" The whine came so hot and so intense that Hermione really didn't really know how to handle it all. She was lost to this pressure, this haze, leaning into the madness and accepting that she was too far gone to stop herself now. She worshiped his cock the same way she had worshiped every other part of him, dragging her tongue along with desperate motions that painted his cock with her spit. She got heavier with her licking, lost to the spiraling haze of something upon her that felt so intense and so hot that she didn't really know how to deal with it all, but she knew she needed it, craved it. Back and forth she licked with desperate motions driven by an intense hunger, by desire, by something too hot and too insane to be able to control.

Being spoken to so crudely and insulted by Cormac should not have done to Hermione the things it did, but she felt so wet as she adored his cock, driving her licks on harsher, needier, wanting to show him that she was a 'real slut', to meet his expectations. Why? She hadn't the foggiest idea what was happening to her, but there was no way she could hold back this need, throwing herself into the chance to service his cock and praise it thoroughly. Whatever this was, she felt ready for it, accepting the deepening lusts dragging her down into the thrall of chaos and acceptance, left aching for something primal, something hot.

Once his cock was completely slathered with her spit, she drew back drunkenly, moaning, "I did it. I'm a real whore, aren't I?" She wasn't sure why she wanted to be, but Cormac's dominant approval had become all she wanted, staring hungrily at him, chewing her bottom lip and seeking more. "I need to know." She didn't wait for him to say one way or another before she began to paint his balls with a layer of spit too, desperately seeking more indulgence, more pressure. This was ecstasy to Hermione and she didn't want to let up for a minute on any of it.

"A real whore would eat her man's ass and show him that she knows her place." Cormac didn't think about if he was pushing things too far or testing Hermione's limits; he wasn't about that sort of understanding or considerate. He thought only of what he wanted, and right now the idea of getting the lustful bookworm to tongue his ass. To succumb to his even more thoroughly and intensely. The sweet thrill of making Hermione sink deeper with him into these lusts proved too intoxicating to help. His hand reached down between his legs and already started to nudge her down, impatiently craving the chance to deprave her.

Hermione didn't fight against the idea. She couldn't. Her head sank slowly down, tongue tracing along his balls and down his taint. She couldn't believe this was happening. Cormac was the very ideal of everything that repulsed her in a man, but she was so overtaken by a curious hunger and a need to serve that she went with his words. She brought herself down, hands grabbing his legs and lifting them up, shifting Cormac and his strong, muscular body so that she could get at his ass more readily. The wanton heat that gripped her felt so bizarre, so hot, so unlike anything she really knew what to do with, but she craved it too hard to help as she shoved forward and let her tongue get to work.

Licking a man's ass was a new sort of insanity for Hermione, something she had never felt herself plunge into the depths of before, but the potent, lustful swell was something so incredible that she just had to give in to it. Her tongue reached his hole and didn't hesitate to begin licking and dragging along the tight pucker, her moans reaching their peak as she let herself get deeper into the lust-drunk haze of something so out there and different that her mind didn't really have a way to process this all. Back and forth she licked with a loving caress and steady acceptance of these sensations and the weird pulses of raw heat that ruled her so tightly now. The steady licks and hungry attention she paid to this cock were driven by something absolutely unchecked and unchained, a level of ferocity spiraling off into surrender and hunger.

"Lick my ass, Granger!" Cormac yelled, fingers tightening in her hair as he tugged her in deeper, his legs up in the air, cock throbbing under the excitement of this treatment. "Lick it all over and show me what a dirty little rimjob whore you really are. I knew underneath that bookworm exterior there was a nasty slut waiting for am an to come along and fuck her like she needed, and you're not even pretending now that you don't want me." The words fueled Hermione's licks, drove her to give herself up completely to this mess. She had no idea how to make sense of this, how to deal with this hazy surrender and the molten thrill of giving up everything to the moment, but she couldn't help herself now, unable to contain the swell of raw heat and desire overwhelming her so thoroughly.

Under all the attention Hermione gave him, Cormac wasn't going to last too long. He was having the time of his life giving in to it all, but she had been licking his body, his cock, and now gave him a rimjob, and the accumulation of all that pleasure had him overwhelmed. His cock throbbed and ached with excitement, winding toward a powerful orgasm, and as he took hold of his shaft it wasn't to stroke himself to completion, just to tilt his cock toward his stomach as he let himself go, groaning, "You're a real whore, Granger. A real whore who finally knows her fucking place!" as he came. His cock erupted with hot gushes of molten seed splattering all over his core, leaving his abs with sticky, rich spunk waiting to be cleaned up.

Hermione drew back from Cormac's ass hole, panting and twitching under the weird and hazy pressure of what she had just done. She barely understood it all herself, so dizzy and needy, left aching with the pulse of something so strange and hungry, but she still hadn't the slightest idea what washed over her. It didn't matter, though; as she stared at Cormac's aching cock and the cum all over his abs, she couldn't keep her thoughts straight, still aching for more, craving whatever insanity she felt herself ready now to sink into. Pushing slowly forward, Hermione didn't actually wait for Cormac to say anything before she grabbed hold of her breasts, advancing upon him steadily.

"Your cock is still hard," she moaned, wrapping her breasts around his shaft, still slick from the thick layer of spit she'd slathered it with. "A real man isn't done after one load, and a real whore doesn't stop until her man is satisfied." To call herself that, to call him that... Hermione knew she was even further gone than she realized, but she couldn't hold herself back from this mess, starting to titfuck Cormac's cock, eyes staring lustfully across his body. The cum all over his abs called to her, and Hermione couldn't control herself as she ached with desire to give him whatever he wanted, desperate and confused, hungrily craving the chance to succumb to something mad, something untamed.

So she leaned forward, pushing his cock down as she continued to work her breasts up and down needily along his length, but she added in more of that sloppy, wanton worship she was having so much fun with. Her tongue danced along his abs, seeking to lick up all of the cum from his muscular core. The salty, pungent flavour should have been worse to her taste buds than it really was, but then, so should all of this. Instead, she found herself enthralled by the way his cum lingered on her tongue, the strong flavour of it leaving her even more lustful, her pussy dripping all over her thighs and down onto the floor as she let the idea of succumbing completely overwhelm her. Nothing could hold her back now from this push into madness, from this reckless shove onward and a desire to lose all control.

"That's a good slut," Cormac groaned, watching Hermione so hungrily lick his abs clean. "Clean up your mess while you get me off. Shit, I knew you had this in you the whole time. You should have been underneath me every night since that party, but we've got time to change that now. I'm going to treat you like a nasty whore and you're going to like it."

Hermione would. She wished she could hate that fact, wished she had the strength to be reasonable and composed, but she couldn't. She craved every bit of this crude domination she could get, lost to the idea of so completely giving in to the depravity of one pigheaded, self-absorbed man like this. It was so unlike her, but there wasn't anything she felt capable of doing to stop this, lost to something so tense and hazy that she found herself craving his words coming to fruition. The idea of submission should not have been so appealing to Hermione, should not have done to her as much as this did, but as she gave up to it all she found herself craving it, throwing all caution to the wind and embracing her most desperate and wanton of desires.

Grinding her breasts harder up and down his cock, Hermione let herself go, embracing her most wicked of desires and letting the idea of coming undone completely consume her. Back and forth she moved, treating the cock to all of her needy, lustful attention, allowing herself to burn under the consuming heat and haze of her own needy desires and desperations. Cormac should have repulsed her on every level, should have driven her away. He already had once before. But she'd been thinking about him emotionally and as a person. Now, she thought of him as a body. As a glorious, muscular body she needed to worship, as a man with a huge cock, and once she allowed herself to sink into that frame of mind even his crude and foul mouthed ideas began to appeal to her. It was wrong, and she knew it, but she also knew she was so full of lust and desire that nothing could hold her back from this mess.

Once she had painstakingly licked up every drop of cum and all that was left upon his glistening abs was a thin veneer of spit, Hermione craned her head up toward Cormac. "It's finished now, so we can worry about your cum. Where do you want to plant this load?'

"In my dorm room."

The words threw Hermione out of her daze a little bit, frustrated and dizzy under the pressure of what he said. Cormac threw Hermione completely out of focus with the intention, left her aching and twisting in weird, hazy confusion as she looked at him, trying to make sense of what he meant. "In what?" she asked.

But Cormac held firm, pushing Hermione back and away from his cock. "Throw something on. I'm going to fuck that ripe little pussy of yours in front of my mates so they can see that I'm telling the truth when I say that I own Hermione Granger's cunt."  
*************************  
Down on her hands and knees in the Gryffindor seventh year boys' dorm, Hermione was naked and eager, her ass up high and her face low as a gaggle of horny, cheering boys all watched Cormac get into position. The insanity of being dominated in front of people made this all the more insane and hazy for poor Hermione to try and deal with, as she struggled to make sense of this whole insane mess. What was she supposed to do about any of this? Aside from putting a stop it, of course, because the last thing she wanted was to hold back anything she was doing, craving the chance to give in to this furor, this panic.

"Fuck me, Cormac," she moaned, biting her lip as she accepted this all, the boys cheering louder and noisier as Cormac thrust forward, his massive cock shunting into her waiting pussy, and as he filled her, Hermione's body shuddered and surged with delirious need, craving this in a way more brazen and panicked than she really understood. Hermione was past the point of no return now, and she craved the chance to be ravaged, his big dick stuffing her, stretching her, letting her feel something more intense and more intoxicating than she could have ever handled.

"Dirty little slut licked my ass hole. You think she's doing that for that runt Weasley? No boys, this ripe bitch is all mine now." Cormac didn't hold back any of his bragging as he hammered into Hermione from behind, one hand gripping her hip tightly while the other crashed down across her round backside again and again, repeated strikes flaunting his dominance over the situation and over her, so careless and shameless in how he thoroughly use and enjoyed Hermione. There was nothing but want left in him now as he pounded away, merciless and tense in how he fucked her, how he laid claim to her in front of his friends.

"You're a real man, Cormac!" Hermione whined, biting her lip. Her head rolled back as she faced all the leering boys staring at her, cheering and celebrating the sight of Hermione getting taken. She felt like she had entered a different world now. A world of unchecked, wild masculinity, a world where she was a prize instead of just some nerdy bookworm nobody paid any mind to. A world where a huge cock laying waste to her was all she really wanted and any sense of control melted away from her with such utter vigor that she could nothing but give in to all of it, throwing herself down into the madness of getting fucked and letting Cormac do whatever he damn well pleased to her body. It was a kind of open, hopeless surrender that should not have felt as good as it did, but Hermione was well past the point of no return now.

Hard, steady thrusts shook Hermione's body, left her dizzy and aching with need as Cormac continued to pound away at her with merciless glee, showing her something intoxicating, something primal, something that she hadn't even the slightest idea how to handle or control. His cock was just too good for her to resist, as her hips pressed back to meet his thrusts and she gave herself up to the utterly uncontrolled hunger that ruled her mind and her body alike. No hesitating, no holding back, no moment of sense or control or understanding. She was too far gone for any of that now, wanting only to be fucked and claimed, to be taken.

Even if it was in front of people. Even if Cormac treated her like a trophy and smacked her ass. It was wrong to be this far gone and Hermione knew it, but she was so thoroughly lost to this mess of hunger and need that she didn't care, abandoning all sense and all composure to give herself to this relentless pulse of hunger thoroughly, accepting that she was too far gone for anything now to bother her or hold her back. This was all she needed, all she wanted, and Hermione was well past the point now of being able to control herself.

After all the licking and worship and the build up, Hermione was such a mess of lust and tension that she didn't have any hope of lasting all that long under the pressure of Cormac's steady and dominant thrusts. He laid claim to her and left her such a dizzy and hopeless wreck that she never stood a chance of controlling herself here, lost to the unraveling, dizzy pulse of pure need that hit her so hard, left struggling and shuddering under this rush of desire until finally she should take no more. Hermione came, and she came hard, howling and screaming in molten bliss under this attention and this need, thrashing through the delirium and the want too powerfully to control herself.

"Cum in me," she screamed, one final mark of acceptance as she slammed back against Cormac, feeling the eyes and the pressure, the heat of being claimed and used. There was no turning back from this now as she pleaded with him, "Make me yours!" but in the heat of the moment she didn't think about anything but the lust she wanted right then and there. With an eager rush of excitement, Cormac slammed forward, burying himself balls deep into Hermione's spasming twat and filling her full of cum, igniting sensations within Hermione so primal and so dizzying that she was left wondering why she would have ever wanted anything else. She had lost herself completely, but she had never been happier to be lost.

Maybe she was going to regret it in the morning. Maybe she'd be sick with herself and rumours would spread like wildfire. But it wasn't morning yet, and as Cormac rolled her onto her back and slammed his dick into her again she could do nothing but howl in ecstasy as he told her she was going to put on a show for his friends and tell them how much she loved his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Bathtime

Shuffling into the prefects' bathroom, Hermione was a mess. She'd never taken so long to get her homework done before in her life, her focus waning and struggling to keep still as she fought off the pent up tensions and desires threatening to undo her completely. It was all Cormac's fault, one hundred percent, but she couldn't bring herself to speak up and deny what he was doing to her or argue against the treatment. His domination was more than just firm, it made her legs weak. She loved the way he treated her, frustrating as it was, and the way that he imposed his will upon her stood in defiance of everything Hermione should have felt, but that only made it hotter.

Chief among the many things Cormac imposed upon Hermione was a willingness to very publicly touch her. He'd grope and even finger her under her skirt in the Common Room, in the halls, at lunch, and there was little Hermione could do to stop it. All of Gryffindor knew what was going on now as he let his hands upon her do all the talking, spreading things even further than when he'd fucked her in front of all of his friends. At one point, Hermione had been talking to some other girls in her year when Cormac tugged her into his lap, slipped a finger up her skirt, and outright made her cum, to her absolute fury and frustration.

But even the frustration of being all flush and mumbling in front of her classmates as she pretended she wasn't climaxing, even though they could see the rustling under her skirt and knew what Cormac was doing to her, paled in comparison to what else Cormac did to her when he stopped bringing that to its logical conclusion. For the past two days, Cormac had groped her in the halls, fingered her when he had more time, and he kept her from cumming each time. Was it punishment for her frustration over his indecent move when she was talking to people? Was it just to make her lose her mind? Hermione really had no idea, but as she stripped herself bare and stepped into the bath, it bothered her deeply.

Stepping into the hot, steamy bath, Hermione wasn't sure how to deal with herself as she settled comfortably down into the bath. With a relieved groan, she sank into the water until she was down to her neck, shoulders slumping to get under the water, head leaning back against the edge of the lavish and oversized bathtub in a little groove expressly for head resting. "I need to get my head on straight," she whined to herself, closing her eyes and allowing the warmth to envelop her completely.

Hermione didn't mean to start running her fingers along her body, but it was an inevitability, and she didn't exactly fight it, either. The caress of fingertips amid all of the warmth melting away her stresses just made for something too hot to resist, a nervous coo rumbling in Hermione's chest. "He's still at practice," she told herself. "He won't know if I took care of things myself." She needed to. She deserved to, dammit. Cormac made Hermione suck his dick last night but never gave her anything back, not capitalizing on the teasing and fingering. Today made it all the worse. Hermione needed to get off and needed to satisfy herself.

Trembling and sucking down a nervous breath, Hermione slowly let her fingers trail from her breasts downward, biting softly at her lower lip as her eyes slowly closed and the warmth enveloped her. She was helpless against her lusts now, craving the feelings and the needs that held onto her. Embraced by all this hot water and the steadily rising steam, this was everything that Hermione needed, the perfect secluded place to masturbate in secret and feel lavished, feel praised. Pampered. She gave so much to Cormac in his domination and his desire for worship, and here, Hermione felt relaxed and ready, felt so happy to give up to all of this, and she was unashamed now about having her fun.

It was just as her fingers reached finally down toward the aching nub of her clit that a voice stopped her completely. "I don't think I said yes to any of this."

Hermione's eyes snapped open to the grim sight of a half-naked and sweaty Cormac standing by the edge of the bathtub, his glistening muscles making her legs tremble almost as much as the fingers just a fraction of an inch from her clitoris. She lingered on him for a moment before her hand snapped away in panic, panic taking hold., "I'm sorry," she said "I hadn't meant to, I--"

"I'm not mad," Cormac said, starting to take his pants off in front of Hermione, and it was the best time to. Her eyes fell toward his lap as he exposed his cock, standing only half-rigid between his legs as he shifted forward to get himself undressed. This was not the sight that was going to make keeping her hands to herself easier, as she admired the strong, muscular body that had completely rewired all of her perceptions about attractiveness and about her own sexual identity. It was maddening.. "Well... A little. But I don't think you should be punished for it. You're going to cum, but I'll make you work for it first." Dipping his foot into the water, Cormac approached confidently and steadily. "Practice was hard, and you can make it better."

Obedience took immediate hold of Hermione. The sight of a naked Cormac and the firm, confident nature of his words was enough to bring her to heel. "Of course, of course." Hermione shifted forward in the tub to pull back from her casual and reclining position. To kneel in the water in front of him. "Anything you need. I'd be happy to help you." Cormac after a practice or a workout was just everything she needed, everything she craved. Hermione wasn't going to pretend she was strong enough to deal with any of it in a meaningful or sensible way. Enough so that she didn't complain, didn't object to his insistence of controlling when she came, didn't chide him for interrupting her privacy in the bath or for standing there staring, for the way he assumed he could just invite himself in. Hermione accepted all of it immediately.

The ease with which Cormac was able to reimpose Hermione's obedience brought a smug smirk to his lips as he joined her in the bath. He stepped in slowly, letting the tension build. "My upper body is sore," he told her, making sure as he got into the water that it was only up to his waist or so. "Take care of that."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, as she advanced upon Cormac, abandoning her own tensions and lusts to open up to his touch. Her lips pressed against his chest, and once more Hermione allowed the delirious bliss of Cormac's strong, sweaty body take her away. She laid kisses against his muscles first, each so well defined and toned. SO strong. She was helpless against these temptations, against a need to give in to the desires and the lusts holding onto her, and Hermione wished she knew how to handle it sensibly, but that was lost to her now. Instead, she let the pleasures overwhelm her, and there wasn't a damn thing that she could do to save herself.

Kisses gave way to licks, to her tongue dragging along his skin, tasting the salty sweat coating him, tasting the fruit of his work and his strength. There was nothing about Cormac McLaggen, a big dumb jock, that should have appealed to her, but not only did he now set her aflame with lust, he induced within her something so fixated and lustful that she submitted to downright awful dirty talk and frustration just to get at him. "How is this?" she moaned, licking greedily across his body and tending to him as shamelessly as she could. Her tongue trailed along all the spaces between muscles. Tracing each ab, dragging up along the space between his pecs on her way to his neck... Everything from waist to chin was her playground now.

"That feels good," Cormac said. He was the one who needed relaxing now, and he took it happily. "A hot bath is perfect after practice. But a tongue bath is even better." He didn't do anything to push Hermione into drastic action or into a quicker pace, accepting a more passive and relaxed way to take on this pleasure and attention. Not so much for the sake of patience as for the certainty that Hermione was more than capable of doing it all herself. "Especially from my muscle worshiping bookworm."

The words made her shiver, but they weren't the worst things Cormac could have called her. Or would call her. She focused still on his muscles above all else, adoring his body and worshiping him, licking up all the sweat from his chest before going for his arms next. She was senseless in this show of hazy, desperate adoration, starting to kiss and lick along the strongly defined muscles of his arms, showing them plenty of love too, accepting that she was in a position of absolute need and hunger from which she wasn't going to be able to easily pull back. The last time Hermione worshiped a sweaty Cormac like this, she ended up getting fucked in front of all his friends while he called her his whore. And she really did become his whore in that moment.

"You work so hard," she whined. "You need this. I'll do anything you need so that you feel better." The need with which she spoke was downright embarrassing; Hermione was a mess and there was no saving her from this situation now.

"I know you will. That's what I like about you; brainy girls accepting that they're hungry sluts for muscular jocks are always more grateful. You never disappoint me." Not the sentiment Hermione should have wanted, but his words made her ache hotter, something about the dismissive but also possessive way he spoke about her driving her wild, and Hermione was simply not going to get anywhere pretending it didn't.

When she reached his hands, Cormac surprised her. He grabbed hold of Hermione and very abruptly pushed his fingers into her mouth. She didn't fight it, whining as he took charge and began to finger her mouth, staring with lidded eyes and hungry appreciation at Cormac. Her hands reached for his torso and began to massage him as he pumped the digits steadily back and forth. This was something that she was really unsure about dealing with, the feelings getting to her and inducing something that had become so normal and everyday for her. Even if she wished these big, thick fingers were elsewhere, she was happy to give in to his desires and tend to him.

The fingers didn't spend too long in her mouth, although they did guide Hermione to his other shoulder, to the task once more. She happily began to kiss and lick her way along his arm before sucking on his fingers again, letting the tension build before Cormac turned around. "Massage my back," he said.

Hermione couldn't resist first going in with her tongue. Cormac wasn't going to complain about it. She trailed each outline of muscular definition, lapping up more sweat, driven wilder and hornier as she felt herself succumb to these most desperate of desires, but she didn't draw it out the same way. Before long, Hermione was massaging his back, leaning into his neck to kiss him as she kneaded carefully at his body. The swell of selflessness and desire that held onto Hermione now was typical of her utter submission to Cormac, the way she gave her everything up to him and savoured the complete acceptance of lust and frustration. There was just nothing here that she was capable of feeling out or understanding.

Steady groans followed as Cormac's whole body relaxed under this attention. The way that Hermione tended to his desires and his every want had him easing up and accepting the attention, feeling much better after all the work of Quidditch practice. Knowing he had a desperate wreck of a girl to come back to and fuck after a long practice made it much easier to get through. "I didn't know you were this good at massage," he said, feeling the confident kneading of hands dutifully working him over. "Get my shoulders more. They took the worst of it."

Ignoring her lusts wasn't easy, but Hermione was dedicated and firm in her push forward. There was a demand upon her, and she wasn't going to disappoint, hoping that at the end of this road she would be allowed to get off. That he'd fuck her. It was something she was able to steady herself thanks to, and she pushed onward to focus and give Cormac whatever he asked for. "I want to do my best," she explained, trying to keep him well tended to. "You need to be in good shape to win us the Quidditch cup."

Cormac's ego swooned at the way she said it, picking up on a different and more singular meaning of 'win us the Quidditch cup' than Hermione had meant. He was the one who would do it, the most important member of the team. It gave him all the ego stroking he needed to want to move on to other kinds of stroking, as he slowly turned around and settled his back against the edge of the tub. "Grind against me."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She scurried forward to get everything she could now, climbing up into Cormac's lap and bringing her pussy flush against his cock, straddling him and burying her face into his neck. The desperation ruling Hermione was almost delirium-inducing, and she couldn't control herself as she ground her body up against his, hungry for sensation and for indulgence now, and if dry humping was all she was going to be allowed then she would take it as far as she could, rubbing greedily against his cock and losing herself to him now.

"I'm going cum if I do this," she said, and she hated that she did. She could have gotten off scott free without saying anything and earned a powerful, twisting climax powerful enough to send her head spinning off in all directions after two days of thorough denial and tension, but she wasn't able to help it. Cormac needed to know. Cormac needed to be aware she could get off from this. He was in control here, and she found such vulgar enjoyment in that. "Is that okay?" Seeking permission from a man to cum. What had happened to Hermione?

"You did such a good job of massaging me, so yes," Cormac said, hands grabbing Hermione's hips and her ass as he eased back. Hermione followed him, breasts squished against his chest as she dove for his neck, kissing him greedily and senselessly as her lingering affection for his strong body burned on. "You may cum from this. You should, actually. Show me what my dirty bookworm can do just rubbing herself against a real man's cock. I love knowing that you're ready to accept this." He was shameless about opening up to this, his smile broadening as he watched Hermione's sense of faint control slip away from her. She had been doing a good job of controlling herself through the massage, but now it was all over.

Greedy motions up and down of Hermione's body guided her on senselessly. She was so close to sitting on his cock outright and riding him. His big, throbbing dick would have felt so good filling her up, but she couldn't. She was told to grind, and so grind she would, deeply and embarrassingly accepting of her submission and her need to give to Cormac what he wanted and nothing else. Fortunately for Hermione, his big cock provided her plenty to grind wildly against without nay fear of shifting up too high and then sitting down onto his dick instead, as much as she really wished she would have been allowed to.

"I can't help myself," she whined. "You're so strong and so... I'm yours. I'm hopeless." She wasn't able to argue against it. Hermione was just completely lost to her desires now. "Your body is irresistible to me. I love how you taste after a workout, how sweaty and warm you are all over... It makes me crave your cock, Cormac. I'll admit it. I'm your whore, and I've gone two days being teased and craving you." The motions only picked up in their intensity and their desperation, as Hermione happily did all the work to satisfy him and give Cormac what he wanted, because it all coincided so much with what she wanted.

The worship of his body wasn't all for his sake. The dominance and the strength with which he'd ask her to lick him clean was certainly a factor in making her cooperate, but he was her drug now, and she couldn't resist him in any way, accepting that she was lost and hopeless, completely surrendering to Cormac's everything. Even now as she buried her face into his neck, Hermione went for what bits of taste and sweat she could get, seeking out all the indulgence she could to the sole aim of feeding her delirious lusts.

Cormac was happy to remain steady and confident in place while Hermione lost herself all over him. He kneaded her ass while she worked along his cock, which throbbed and ached against her touch and her desperation. Hermione was doing such a good job that he felt the chance to relax and ease back, just letting her show him what she could do and what he had done to her that he decided to save his energy for now, letting Hermione get her fun out of the way and allowing her to work at her chaotic needs before he took charge. Being worshiped and lavished b a needy wreck was everything Cormac could have asked for, and Hermione was nothing if not eager almost to the point of desperation to service him as demanded.

With her breath tightening up, Hermione was ready to lose herself. Even if this wasn't quite 'enough', for her, she was so worn out and so horny that it worked a magic upon her that she didn't resist. Everything Hermione did was in service now to their mutual satisfaction, the almost infectious lusts that Hermione moved with getting Cormac's cock throbbing too. He was close, but she felt closer. Felt desperate. Felt like she was going crazy. All the while she kept kissing, dizzily tending to his neck and his shoulders with all the affection she could muster, unsure how anyone could deal with all these sweet and delirious desires.

"I knew you'd get like this," Cormac bragged. "Cut off the slut from her cock fix and she starts to get a bit crazy. Now you'll know to appreciate it when I fingerfuck you, no matter where it is. Even if you're talking to someone. You sounded so cute trying to convince them you weren't cumming, but they knew. Everyone will know soon."

"I'm yours," Hermione cooed in sweet agreement. She couldn't say much else, couldn't argue with the claims he made over her body or the way he dominated her. Whatever Cormac wanted to do to her, she'd let him do. This was a lesson in appreciating what she had, and Hermione learned it hard, giving up everything to him now as her body tensed and the writhing, pulsating need got to her hotter, stronger, more desperately. "My body is yours to do whatever you want with, and I love being dominated by a strong, muscular stud who knows how to treat a woman, even if she doesn't know it until she's there!" She hadn't meant to put emphasis on there like that, but Hermione's orgasm cut all of her words short.

Thrashing and bucking against the man who had taught her the thrills of submission, Hermione had her long awaited and desperately needed orgasm, a howling wreck thrashing against this pressure as she gave up to him completely, needy and aching and thrashing against him as Cormac's cock pulsated and throbbed. He came with his cock sandwiched between their bodies, hot spunk mingling with the cold water to provide a twisting contrast of feelings that only enriched her withing desperation, the heat of surrender and chaos that ruled her so fully now. Hermione was done for, completely lost to these sensations and unable to hold it back any longer. Her legs shook and her breath tightened in delirious bliss as the aftermath of her orgasm completely overwhelmed her, hard earned and desperately needed.

"That was good, but I need you to fuck me," she whimpered.

Cormac laughed, smacking Hermione's ass and holding steady as he sought to get from her whatever he wanted. "I will," he said, "but I want something out of it. Have you ever done anal before?"

Hermione tensed up, whimpering as she shook her head very slowly. "I haven't even experimented back there," she confessed. Cormac had been putting her pussy through the paces, but her pussy had gone untouched all this time. But if her body belonged to him... She knew where this was going.

It was mere seconds after her response before Cormac had Hermione bent over the edge of the tub, hands on her ass and a smile across his face. "Then we're changing that. I did still walk in on you about to finger yourself, so I think I'm going to teach you to get off from having your pussy ignored. I'll fuck your ass, and when you cum form my huge cock up this big bookworm butt, you'll know that every part of you is the same, cockslut." The words were so harsh, but they made Hermione quiver with need, hips wiggling as she accepted her fate and accepted how Cormac treated her. It was all just too enticing and enthralling now for Hermione to pretend she was anything but completely hooked now on him.

"Do it," she whined. "Tame my ass. You're right, I'm a cockslut, and I'll take you however you want me to." She'd let him fuck her in front of a crowd already, after all. Who was Hermione to argue? "Fuck my ass, teach me what it's like. I'm ready for it." The chaos and the hunger that gripped her was something that she wasn't even remotely capable of handling. Need filled Hermione, made her body shiver and throb, and she was helpless against the idea of submission that came from giving up even more of herself to Cormac. Letting him fuck her ass. Indulging in his boldness and the way that he promised her she'd cum from him fucking her ass.

Cormac knew he had Hermione right where he wanted her now as he guided his cock forward, sinking it into her tight back door slowly. Carefully. As much as he knew her body was his, Cormac savoured the wait for a moment, tending to her virgin ass with great concern and patience. "So you've licked my ass before I've even fucked yours. What a dirty little thing you are." His hand swatted playfully against her backside, making Hermione yelp and twist. "To think you've gone this long without anyone else teaching yo what a closet whore you really are."

"I loved it," she confessed. "I licked your ass before I even had your cock inside me, and I..." She was helpless here. "I love everything about your body. All of it. I do whatever you ask me to, and I haven't been disappointed yet. A man like you to fuck me into submission is what I needed. I'll accept that now." Hermione wasn't sure she would ever be over the hard submission of those words, the ways that she gave up to Cormac and gave him whatever he wanted. "Even if it's fucking me in front of your roommates and showing them that you've tamed a bookworm and turned her into a slut!"

Pushing deeper in, Cormac began to rock, steady strokes feeding more cock into her perky, soft ass. There was nothing but pure delight to be found now in her body and its pleasures, and Cormac was unashamed about getting all he could out of her as he pushed on carelessly, recklessly, making her shiver under his touch as his every motion was one of absolute control. "You're a smart girl. Smart enough to admit it. I know being called a whore gets you off because I feel how much you tighten up around me every time I call you the filthiest names, but I bet you get off even harder calling yourself a whore. Admitting a cute booky nerd can turn into such a slut for a man like me must be real hot for you." he reached around from, hands reaching into her mouth again, and Hermione didn't hesitate, accepting the offer and sucking on his fingers once more as Cormac's confident and cool dominance spoke for itself.

The cock pushing into her ass felt incredible, but it also felt like a lot. Maybe too much, in fact. Hermione struggled under these attentions and the feelings of crushing heat doing to her more and more by the second. She didn't know how to control herself here, didn't know how to compose herself in any sort of reasonable way. The more that Cormac did to her, the less Hermione felt capable of controlling her desires as they spun out focus, her ass loosened up by each push claiming her deeper, but no matter how deep Cormac went there was always more. His big dick was never quite as imposing to her as it was now, where she was feeling the pressure driving her mad with frustration and pressure too fierce to deal with.

Hermione had come here to relax. To bathe. To get away from all of the frustrations and Cormac's teasing, rub a few out in between bouts of her hygiene regimen. Instead she was getting her anal virginity taken over the side of the tub, certainly not the first time someone fucked in the prefects' bathroom, but Hermione always figured she'd be above this sort of rule breaking and indulgence. But she wasn't. In no way was she even remotely capable of holding it back as she gave up to this pleasure without a care, bucking against the feelings of raw, feverish heat that did to her everything she craved, all that she needed. The way Cormac imposed his dominant sexual appetites upon her once more made for something she couldn't pretend she didn't love entirely.

Submission got her off. There was a lot of work through to get over that, to deal with going from the bright, brilliant witch who took no crap from anyone to being down on her knees worshiping a meathead and his cock like she was, but there was no doubt about it. Bent over the edge of the bath and having her ass fucked deep and hard while she sucked on fingers was exactly where Hermione belonged, her whole body trembling and burning up with brilliant heat as she endured this treatment, happy to feel t6he ways that he could bring her to ecstasy again and again and again. There was no shame to be found in the way she handled herself, the way she endured his treatment. This was madness, and Hermione welcomed it all.

Cormac could sense the indecision. Nobody was thick enough to miss the way the conflict played about within her. He smacked her ass and groaned, "That's my whore. My brilliant, adorable little cockslut, taking my dick up her ass like a pro. I knew this fuckable bottom needed pounding, and I'm so happy I waited a while, because you're shaking underneath me. You like it that much when I make you wait, do you?" Hermione whined in conflicted, torn panic, and Cormac laughed off her response. "Don't worry, I won't do it often. I can't go that long without fucking your holes properly anyway. But sometimes, I think I Might just leave you to go mad, see how desperate you get. I'm sure you have so many big ideas in that perverted, filthy head of yours, and you'd make me a deal for something I wouldn't have even thought of if it meant you could get railed."

He was right. Hermione knew that a little more denial would have had her in desperate bargaining mode, would have ensured she was pleading with him for anything and everything to soothe her frustrations. It was nothing short of madness that drove her on now, and Hermione was helpless as she gave in to these feelings, accepted the throbbing and ravenous pulse of ecstasy. His cock in her ass felt incredible, and even as her pussy begged for something to slam into it, Hermione reeled from these pleasures. She was so hot, so overwhelmed and inching ever closer to feelings of bliss that she knew were just around the corner, just waiting for her, and the idea of being so utterly owned and dominated by someone, fucked into submission by a cock this perfect, left her helpless.

"Cum for me, show me what a nasty fucktoy you are!" Cormac yelled as he slammed forward one last time, burying his cock right into her ass and letting himself go. Hermione could feel his pelvis against squished down against her ass cheeks as he pumped her full of cum as deep as he could, and the sensations were what she needed to go right over the edge, to tremble and quiver and lose herself completely. With a mad shriek, Hermione climaxed, eyes shutting tight and rolling back as she burned under the thrill of cumming from getting fucked. Not as she had expected or hoped, but still with a dick inside of her, still with Cormac over her being controlling and dominant and so absolutely perfect. He owned her, and there was something soothing about being owned, about being fucked, about giving up to everything for the sake of true acceptance, and Hermione was unashamed now of giving herself to all of it.

Left trembling under all of this heat, Hermione could barely deal with herself, whimpering and twitching as she lay slumped over the edge of the bath, feeling Cormac slowly pull back from her ass. "Your homework had better be done, because when we're out of this bath I'm taking you back upstairs to fuck your brains out, and school work isn't getting in the way of that."

Hermione had finished all of it, but she didn't feel the need to say it, simply whining, "Okay," as she lay there in bliss and delight. "Your cock is more important than any of that, it's alright." With her toes curling and her body overwhelmed with radiant heat, what else was there to do but accept her reality?


End file.
